User talk:Munchman14/Munch Palace
Leave your Munch Palace order below. I will ship the item, as long as I have it in stock. My page can be found here. Orders Hello! (Well, I guess it isn't an order) Hi munchman! 20:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) solar power cells (Done!) Could I please have 45 solar power cells? my mln username is spaceman98751. }} 22:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Done! I threw in 5 extra since you're my first customer![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 23:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll click 10 times on your page. A big order! (Done!) Hello! My MLN username is fsgv. I would like 50 Tires, 1 Form 20B, 1 Digging Fine Recipt, 6 Beavers, 20 Nails, 8 Fairy Dust, and 40 Strawberries! I clicked your LEGO Club Magazine Module 20 times. Thank You! Ok a friend request has been sent.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, all the items have been sent![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 16:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Tires (Done!) I would like 35 tires please. My mln name is . Thanks! 01:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i sent the tires. You can click anywhere. Please go to User:Munchman14/Munch Palace/Ratings to rate you're order.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I clicked on your LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1. 01:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (Done!) I'd like to order 3 Dino Fangs for 6 clicks and 20 clicks for 10 clicks. If I'm doing my math right \left ( \frac{6}{4}+\frac{10}{4} \right ) *4 = \frac{16*4}{4} = 16 That's 16 clicks. :) 08:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I sent you a friend request. What module do you want clicked?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 11:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I have done the clicks. Please click either of the dino mods on this page ( ). 04:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, the items have been sent, and the module has been clicked.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 12:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Needing Items! (Done!) Hi! My MLN username is redboots3! I clicked your SPACE FUEL PLANT GALLERY MODULE 52 times! I would like 2 rough diamonds, 1 dino horn, 5 space fuel cells, 2 t-squares, 10 best bees, 10 potted plants, 5 honey pies, 3 apple butters, 20 nails, 5 nitros, 5 spoilers, 5 shocks, 5 carburetors, and 5 mufflers! Thank You Very Much! Ok, I can send you everything now, exept the t-squares, potted plants, and apple butters. I am currently running a little low on them, but you will receive them in the next few days, when I reopen.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 16:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) just a question is it possible to buy a stolen data crystal from you? since you got the badges to do it? 00:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ya, but I am about 95 space fuels short. Maybe once I get enough of them.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 00:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Offer (Done!) How many clicks would you give me for I T-Square and 20 Red Flowers? 08:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) About 30.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 08:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Holy Cow, you replied like 10 seconds after I wrote that! Anyway, deal. I'll befriend you and send you the items. If you have the seal of the P.O.S please click each of my Gated Garden Modules 5 times then put the remaining clicks on my Crest of the House of Gantlets Module. If you don't have the seal just put all the clicks on my Crest of the House of Gantlets Module. 08:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have the seal. (That's why I'm out of all rough gems).[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 09:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Great! Give me the clicks and add me to your friend list and I'll send the items. 09:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I gave you the clicks.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 09:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I sent you a friend request. 12:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i was busy. Anyway I sent you the items. 20:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order (Done!) Wow, you have some great deals aat your store! I would like to order 10 best bees, 20 red flowers, and 30 solar power cells. my mln username is thesub1997. thank you! Ok, I sent you a friend request.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 18:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Freind request accepted! The Sub 21:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I sent the items.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Thanks for the stuff! The Sub 21:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order (Done!) I would like to order 30 clicks on my gated garden modules if you could do that. My MLN name is legobird7. Legobird7 (talk) 17:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I clicked 15 times on each.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 18:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Dino Horns (Done!) Hello! My MLN username is redboots3 and I would like to order 3 dino horns please! I clicked your page 9 times! THANK YOU! Ok, I sent you the dino horns.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 18:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Best Bees Trade (Done!) Hello Can i please Have 10 Best Bees on MLN MY MLN username is : Madhavandawg please Add me as a friend And then send me 10 best bees and please tell me how much do i have to click and where do i have to click Thanks! Ok, that will be 2 clicks on my dino module rank 1.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 16:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Done ! Now can You Please Send Me 10 Best Bees on Mln Thanks My Mln Username is : Madhavandawg I didn't get any best bees :( Hello i am in my madhavandawg account but i did not get any best bees sent from your mail please send them Send Please i Clicked on you module please please please I sent the items--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 22:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Trade (Done!) I saw you were low on red flowers and I'll trade you 35 red flowers for 20 strawberries. deal? }} 14:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Deal!--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 16:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) A gigantic order! (Done!) Hello! My MLN username is redboots3. I clicked your page 52 times! I would like 1 Space Probe, 1 Dino Horn, 1 Rough Diamond, 30 Solar Power Cells, 10 Beavers, 2 Digging Fine Receipts, 4 Form 20Bs, 1 Ancient Scroll, 1 Iconox's Favor, 1 Desert Spring Location, 10 Best Bees, 5 Potted Plants, 2 Apple Butters, and 6 Honey Pies! THANK YOU! Ok, I sent the items.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Glatorian Contract! Hello! Can I have a Glatorian Contract please? I'm redboots3! I clicked your page 35 times! THANK YOU! Sorry, I'm currently out of these. I can give you you're clicks back, but you should have read the notice on my page.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 14:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Order (Done!) I would like 120 thornax for 3 clicks please. I have sent you a friend request. -tradeylouish 06:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I sent the items.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 22:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked. -tradeylouish 08:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) form 20 (Done!) hello can you please send me 2 form 20 please tell me where and how many clicks i have to do Thanks my mln username is : Madhavandawg Ok, you owe me 4 clicks on my dino modules. Done i clicked on your dino module rank 1 3 times and dino module rank 3 1time Ok, done.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 15:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Order 35 strawberries and 4 strawberry jam, please. My mln username is . Thanks! 04:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I sent the items.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 16:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll click on Thursday. I may not be able to put all the clicks on your dino modules because I don't have very many green bricks. 01:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 02:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) thornax hello can you please send me 80 thornax on mln my mln username is : Madhavandawg Thanks so much :) Ok, I sent the items.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 16:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) how many tires can i pay you please tell me and ill pay you my mln username is : Madhavandawg thanks Ok, about 5 tires.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 02:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Selling items I can sell you 69 tires and 4 thornax stew. How much would you buy them for? -tradeylouish 04:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC)